The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) device design, and more specifically to the design of systems re-using pre-designed circuit blocks.
In recent years, constant innovation in silicon process technology has drastically reduced the price and increased the performance and functionality of integrated circuit devices, thus stimulating the development of the electronics manufacturing and information processing industries. In turn, these fast growing industries impose increasing demands on the integrated circuit design system developers for still faster and cheaper devices. As a result, the design industry is now undergoing drastic changes, including:
(1) Chip designs are getting larger and more complex. For example, in 1997, a typical integrated circuit contained from 100-500K gates. In 1998, the typical device contained one to two million gates. Technology in 1999 has shown the continuation of this trend with 5 devices of four to six million gates being built.
(2) Chip designs are becoming more application-specific. In the early days of IC design, device manufactures would produce various xe2x80x9coff-the-shelfxe2x80x9d chips, which end users would design into their electronic products. Currently, electronic product manufactures more often order custom chip designs to perform specific functions.
(3) Electronic product development is now primarily driven by consumer demand, which has shortened product life cycles and, therefore shortened allowed design time and resources. For example, in 1997, the average design cycle was between 12-18 months. In 1998, that average time decreased to 10-12 months and in 1999 the industry is pushing towards 8-10 month design-cycle times.
(4) Design time constraints require parallel design effort. Formerly, critical design decisions for upstream system components could wait until downstream system component designs were verified. Design managers no longer have the luxury of sequentially performing design tasks. Several system components may have to be developed concurrently. Thus, design managers are required to make crucial predictions before at least some system component designs are complete.
To address these demands, electronic system design is now moving to a methodology known in the art as Block Based Design (xe2x80x9cBBDxe2x80x9d), in which a system is designed by integrating a plurality of existing component design blocks (also referred to in the art as xe2x80x9cintellectual property blocksxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cIP blocksxe2x80x9d). These pre-designed blocks may be obtained from internal design teams or licensed from other design companies, and may be supported by fundamentally different design structures and environments. Moreover, pre-designed blocks may be developed to meet different design requirements and constraints.
Another challenge faced by designers using BBD is the front-end (project acceptance) delays and risk brought about by uncertainty in determining system design feasibility. Current ASIC (application-specific integrated circuit) designs are primarily presented at the RTL (register transfer level) stage, and some even earlier, at specification level, to designers by customers. These designs are then partitioned in a manner based upon the limitations of available synthesis technology, according to the area, performance, and power tradeoffs required to provide cost-effective implementation. In this manner, the designer accepts a system specification as input and ultimately provides a netlist-level design for physical implementation (including design place, route, and verification). If design specifications are within the capabilities of the intended or available processing technology, including clocking, power, and size specifications, the available design methodology is reasonably predictable and works well with available circuit design tools.
However, the RTL-level design and the system-level design activities are typically uncoupled or loosely coupled, meaning there is no coherent link from the system-level functional definition to the ASIC (RTL) level. The RTL-level design is developed based upon a paper ASIC specification and verified by a newly formed test suit created around the ASIC interface. Thus, available design and implementation methodologies for ASIC design present a number of problems, which hamper efficient block integration.
First, current methodologies do not provide a top-down approach to comprehensively evaluate and ensure compatibility to integrate a plurality of design blocks provided by multiple sources having differing design considerations, while providing hierarchical verification and short assembly time within tight time-to-market constraints.
Also, existing methodologies for ASIC design do not provide scalability. A significant number of existing methodologies are focused around a flat design. This approach has led to significant problems in the length of time required to assemble the top-level design for a system having more than one million gates.
In addition, existing ASIC design methodologies are not suitable for reuse of pre-designed circuit blocks. Available schemes do not provide guidelines to solve the timing, clock, bus, power, block arrangement, verification, and testing problems associated with integrating circuit design blocks within specific device architectures. Thus, without a comprehensive approach to block reuse, existing methodologies bring about an ad-hoc and unpredictable design approach, reduce design realization feasibility, increase cost and time to delivery, and often trigger performance-reducing modifications to the pre-designed circuit blocks themselves in order to fit them into the designed system. Furthermore, existing methodologies do not provide performance trade-off analysis and feedback of critical design parameters, such as clock frequency, and area versus risk of successfully and predictably completing chip designs and implementations.
There is, therefore, a need for a methodology that can satisfy the evolving environment and address the shortcomings of the available art.
There is also a need for a suitable methodology for using and re-using pre-designed circuit blocks from multiple sources in a circuit design.
Combining IP blocks also brings about the need for xe2x80x9cgluexe2x80x9d logic, the logic that allows the blocks to work together on a single device. Glue logic is the logic primarily responsible for interconnecting design blocks, and normally resides between the blocks, dispersed throughout the design. Glue logic elements can be added to a design during various stages of chip planning, or can reside at the outermost boundary of each block within a design to act as an interconnect mechanism for the host block. Regardless of its source, glue logic must be optimally placed within the design to minimize wire congestion and timing complications which arise from placement of glue logic between blocks, introducing delays which may not have been contemplated by the original block designer.
There is therefore a need in the art to which the present invention pertains for an improved method of placing and distributing glue logic in a block based design.
There is also a need for a glue logic distribution mechanism that takes into account the functional affinity of various glue logic elements, and groups them into new design blocks.
There is also a need in the relevant art for a glue logic distribution mechanism that returns an optimized amount of glue logic to existing designs.
In addition, existing ASIC design methodologies are not suitable for reuse of pre-designed circuit blocks. Available schemes do not provide guidelines to solve the timing, clock, bus, power, block arrangement, verification, and testing problems associated with integrating circuit design blocks within specific device architectures. Since the circuit blocks are from multiple inconsistent sources, the challenge is how to integrate these circuit blocks into a circuit system in a fashion suitable to block-based design.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus suitable to inter-connect the circuit blocks from multiple inconsistent sources in a fashion suitable to block-based design.
There is another need for a method and apparatus to provide interfaces for converting the circuit blocks having different interfaces into the ones having standardized interfaces.
Of course, all ICs, even those containing an entire system on a single chip, must pass a series of tests to verify that the chip meets performance requirements and that there are no hidden manufacturing defects. If a manufacturing defect is missed, the faulty chip may not be discovered until after the assembly process or, worse yet, in the field. The cost of such xe2x80x9ctest escapesxe2x80x9d in terms of their effect on customer satisfaction can be devastating to a product line.
Generally, there are three types of tests for detecting defects: DC parametric tests, AC parametric tests, and functional (xe2x80x9cPLLxe2x80x9d) tests. In DC parametric tests, the inputs, outputs, input-to-output transmission, total current, and power consumption of the chip are measured. In AC parametric tests, the rising and falling times of the input and output signals, delay time in propagation between input and output terminals, minimum clock pulse width, and operation frequency of the chip are measured. In functional tests, the chip is tested to see if it functions as designed under prescribed operating conditions. Typically, applying a test pattern to an input terminal (xe2x80x9ctest vectorsxe2x80x9d) and comparing an output pattern detected at an output terminal with an expected pattern carries out a functional test.
Before the advent of Design for Test (xe2x80x9cDFTxe2x80x9d) methodologies, designers created and assembled a chip, then passed the completed design to test designers. The test designers then added package-level test logic, and sent the chip to the manufacturer (the xe2x80x9cfabxe2x80x9d). The fab testers then probed the chip and ran a board test protocol including the above-described tests on the package-level logic. The available Scan Design methodology is a simple example of a highly effective and widely used method for applying a xe2x80x9csinglexe2x80x9d test method to the entire chip with predictable and consistent test result. Other ad hoc methods may be used to handle nonscannable design styles.
Today, logic previously contained in a whole chip is now used as a single virtual component (VC) or design block to be included in a larger chip. Thus, tests can no longer be designed after circuit design is complete. Designers must plan how to test each design block, as well as the whole packaged chip, throughout the design process. The design process must therefore ensure testability by applying one or more test methods as appropriate.
The benefits of DFT are well known. DFT logic and test vector verification functions allow shorter, production-ready tests early in a production cycle. Also, DFT scan paths provide access to chip and system states that are otherwise unavailable. A good DFT plan thereby shortens time-to-market and reduces testing cost by easing the front-end design process and the development of manufacturing tests.
There are therefore four needs presented by the available art. First, a new DFT for BBD must be able to make effective use of the pre-designed test data among other dissimilar test methods, to share limited test access, and to meet the overall SOC level test objectives.
Second, it must face the emerging difficulties of new defect types and new defect levels due to technology scaling, the new complexities of mixed-signal and mixed technology design, and the increasing I/O count and new packaging techniques.
Third, it must face the difficulties of integrating IP blocks, which inherently lack a unified structural test model. SOC level test access and fault isolation are needed, and the demand for low power design techniques (i.e., latch-based, gated clock, derived clock, pipelines, and low threshold voltage) which are largely unsupported by the currently available DFT methodologies must be addressed.
And the new DFT methodology must overcome the time to market pressure with a coherent and consistent test integration model even when faced with limited or inadequate test information.
The available art requires structural information (i.e., fault models and test models) so that the test data can be partially or fully generated and verified for a set of faults. For example, the Scan Design Methodology is only applicable to synchronous design and detects only single stuck-at-fault models. Moreover, other DFT solutions are scan-based, thus making it rather difficult for sharing and verifying the hard IP test model, which does not contain structural information.
The available art also requires a non-linear computation model that cannot sustain the current gate count explosion, even if sharing and verifying were possible (i.e., soft IP models). However, soft IPs are not necessarily scannable or mergeable, sometimes resulting in unpredictable and unmanageable test development.
Turning finally to design verification, a challenge presented by the use of multiple pre-designed blocks in SOC design is the need for a reliable and efficient functional verification method. In the available art, test suites are used to verify a multi-block design. Each test in the suite is used to test each of the blocks before they are integrated. Then, after integration of the blocks, significant effort is required to adjust the test suite to enable functional verification at the system level. The process of testing and debugging may need to be repeated for a number of iterations before a final, full system verification can be confidently provided.
One available approach to this problem is the substitution of implementation modules for their corresponding behavioral models, thereby allowing chip level simulation and testing in a mixed mode situation. While this approach can offer desirable results if performed effectively, and can be less costly than the iterative block-based simulations described above, this approach is still quite expensive and slow, since the entire chip must be simulated to obtain reliable functional verification.
An especially acute challenge is presented in multi-block designs by the need to functionally verify bus structures. In the available art, bus verification is achieved in either of two ways. The bus may be debugged and verified as an integral part of the overall chip, or it may be verified using bus functional models for the pre-defined blocks, taking into account the detailed implementation provided by newly authored blocks. However, integral bus verification can be slow and costly. The entire chip must be used to verify the bus design, and integral bus verification can only be executed late in the design cycle, when debugging is difficult and time consuming due to the level of detail and the potential for finding no bus-related bugs. The bus functional model approach eases some of these problems, but requires implementation detail for the newly authored blocks. Moreover, the bus functional models may be error prone themselves and may be available only as xe2x80x9cblack boxesxe2x80x9d, making signal tracing and debug difficult or impossible.
To addresses the shortcomings of the available art, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for designing a circuit system, the method, comprising the steps of:
(a) selecting a plurality of pre-designed circuit blocks to be used to design the circuit system;
(b) collecting data reflecting the experience of the designer regarding the pre-designed circuit blocks, the designer""s experience being adaptable to a processing method;
(c) accepting or rejecting a design of the circuit system in a manner based on the designer""s experience data and acceptable degree of risk;
(d) upon acceptance, forming block specifications containing criteria and modified constraints for each of the circuit blocks (FEA);
(e) upon acceptance, forming block specifications for deploying the circuit blocks on a floor plan of a chip, in compliance with the criteria and modified constraints without changing the selected circuit block and the processing method.